A user of a mobile device may desire to create an avatar. An avatar can be a representation of a person, animal, or object. An avatar can be customized as desired by users. User's would like to have a variety of options for customizing an avatar. However, as the number of options for customizing an avatar increase, an amount of memory required to store the and provide the options increases. It is a drain on the resources of the mobile device to continuously have all the customization options available. A mobile device can have limited memory and processing capacity. Further, as the number of customization options increase, an amount of time required to load, change and display the avatar options also increases. This can result in delays in modifying and updating the avatar. Delays in loading and providing the customization options can also detract from the user experience.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a user with various avatar customization options while consuming minimal resources of a mobile device, such as memory space and processing time. Further, it is desired to quickly provide the user with various options for customizing an avatar without slowing down the mobile device and thus providing an enhanced user experience.